Some bicycles include a rear suspension to improve rider comfort as the bicycle travels over an uneven riding surface. A rear suspension may include one or more pivot points and a cooperating shock-absorbing mechanism that cooperate to dampen the jarring effects that small and large bumps can have on a rider. While bump damping may improve rider comfort, prior suspension designs have undesirably wasted rider energy by bobbing in response to pedaling. Prior suspension designs have also decreased the handling characteristics of bicycles in certain situations, such as during braking.